


All I Want For Solstice...

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Merformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Winter Solstice comes to the Caribbean.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blarghnessrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blarghnessrawr/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Prowl/Barricade/Jazz/  
>  **Warnings:** Mers  
>  **Notes:** For Sunny! Happy Yule! Not OFFICIALLY part of [Waves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8017963/chapters/18356065), but I snagged the world I created there and used it shamelessly here.

Prowl tipped his head, watching and listening to his brother bicker with his mate. Neither had noticed him yet, and Prowl crossed his arms over his chest to wait them out a moment.

"That looks stupid," Barricade growled with a sharp gesture at the braided chain of seaweed strung around the walls of their home cavern.

Prowl disagreed, but he wouldn't say so out loud just yet. It looked like Jazz had been decorating for hours, little shells and softly glowing stones were tucked along the braid. It being later in the afternoon, the natural light inside was dimming, and the effect of the glow stones was pleasing. However, stepping in to defend Jazz from Barricade never ended well for Prowl. Barricade became angry that his own twin would side against him- again, and Jazz would get pouty that Prowl hadn't let him take care of himself- he was totally capable!

Which Prowl knew. Jazz _could_ handle himself and Barricade just fine, but Prowl was still getting used to the upheaval having two loud, independent personalities in his home created. He and Jazz had found a good balance while the war raged, but once it ended, once the clans joined, it became impossible for Prowl to ignore how much he missed his brother. Especially with Barricade swimming around within easy reach. At least Jazz had understood. Brothers were important, he'd said, twins especially so. There was a bond that transcended the more common sibling relationship. Jazz would know, he'd once had a twin. Prowl was lucky his had survived the war, and Jazz couldn't live with himself were he to keep Prowl from his brother.

They were, the three of them, still trying to find a new balance though.

"Prowl will love it!"

"Prowl doesn't like clutter!"

"Prowl will find some rope and tie his lovers together until they learn to get along," Prowl said, taking some satisfaction in how both Barricade and Jazz flinched and spun toward him.

"Can't threaten me with a good time," Jazz said, cheeky grin in place as he left his decorating efforts to greet Prowl with a kiss. "Hi, sexy. How was the hunt?"

"Successful," Prowl replied and held a hand out toward Barricade even as he curled the other around Jazz's waist.

Barricade came over, but slower. So was his kiss, and Prowl couldn't help but grin. If there was one upside to the two of them competing and trying to one-up the other, it was that he reaped the rewards of their passionate attempts. Hardly the way to stabilize a polyamorous relationship, but it was occasionally pleasurable.

Prowl pulled out of the kiss, hugging Jazz to his side, the smaller Mer cuddling close. "So, you two are arguing again."

"You don't like clutter," Barricade said, lower lip even managing to poke out.

Prowl glanced down at Jazz's face and received a shrug. "I know you don't, but it's the Solstice. I figured it'd be pretty."

"I'm flattered you both seek to please me so often," Prowl said and pulled away from both to swim over and pick up a glow stone. He turned, words measured carefully as he rolled the smooth globe from hand to hand. "I would be more pleased if you would both stop picking such minor things to fight over."

They shared a guilty look, auxiliary fins drooping. Barricade even sank a bit closer to the sandy floor.

"Sorry, Prowler," Jazz said.

"Yeah. Me too," Barricade added.

Prowl smiled at them both, fanning out his tailfin as he turned and caught the garland. "We should finish this," he said, his back to Jazz and Barricade. "I've invited Optimus and Megatron by for morning meal tomorrow to discuss the Solstice celebration for this year." He wedged the glow stone into a crevice in the coral, pinning the seaweed into place as Jazz sidled up next to him.

"Optimus does seem to like decorations," Barricade said, gathering a few loose pieces of seaweed and holding them out so Jazz could continue to braid it into garland.

"He does," Prowl agreed. "Holidays weren't often celebrated during the war, and he is rather religious. Peace brings an opportunity to bring back some of our culture."

Jazz grinned, hands moving with deft precision as he worked. "Bet that wee thing of theirs will like it too."

Barricade snickered. "Rodimus is cute, but please promise me none of our kids will be that rambunctious."

Prowl and Jazz both stilled, and Barricade blinked in confusion at them as they stared at him. "What?"

"Ya're thinkin' kids with us?" Jazz asked, seaweed a bit crushed in his hands.

"...uh... Not if you don't want them?" Barricade replied, but it sounded like more of a question than an answer. Not like it mattered, for in the next instant Jazz had tackled Barricade, covering his face in kisses.

Prowl snickered and left the decorating to join Jazz and Barricade on the floor. "Jazz has long lamented the war and his lack of progeny."

Barricade moaned, and so did Jazz.

Well then. Prowl settled in next to them, hand reaching to play over sensitive spots on both. Jazz and Barricade finally touching without Prowl being the catalyst was a positive step forward. And a rather arousing sight.

Jazz lifted his head and beamed down at Barricade. "Ok, so I'm not gonna take him from you, and sounds like you really mean ya're not gonna take him from me, if ya're thinkin' kids with me included."

Barricade frowned and shook his head. "I couldn't take him from you. He'd hate me for it."

"He'd hate _me_ for it if I tried it too, but I wouldn't, ya know? Him gettin' back with you was my idea," Jazz said, hands tight on Barricade's shoulders as he continued to lie full-length over him.

"He's incapable of hating either of you," Prowl said, once again drawing both their attention. He grinned. "He's also very interested in watching where _this_ goes," he added with a gesture to the two of them.

"We can decorate later?" Jazz asked Barricade.

"Later's good," Barricade agreed then hauled Jazz back down for a far more serious kiss. Not that Prowl got to enjoy watching for long before two distinctly different hands reached for him. But this was progress, and if it was the only Solstice gift he received, he'd be grateful.


End file.
